


没自觉x没自觉

by SASV



Series: 家庭教师1880自觉系列 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SASV/pseuds/SASV
Summary: 喜欢和爱，是否需要用语言表达？如果有机会，他们中至少一位会选择，哪怕用问句将爱宣之于口。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: 家庭教师1880自觉系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602649
Kudos: 2





	没自觉x没自觉

**Author's Note:**

> 时隔多年的重修版；黑历史；大量矫情排比  
> 1880only；请勿争论cp观；可能ooc（个人角色理解）

山本武如果和云雀恭弥在一起，那就是最完美的情侣。

除开当事人，这是Vongola上下公认的事实。

那两个家伙只要凑在一起，就会莫名其妙地开始散发粉色的气泡。——《Vongola十代岚守工作日志》by狱寺隼人

啊…有时候真的很想提醒一下他们，实在太闪了…不过云雀前辈好可怕呜呜…——《Vongola十代目语录》by狱寺隼人

以上，来自热爱八卦热爱首领认真负责的Vongola十代岚守的手迹。

而一切开始于更早的时候，在记录之外，在他们的青葱岁月里，在并盛小小的校园。

国中时的山本武会在社团活动结束后跑到一贯只有一人的天台上，喝牛奶看夕阳吹晚风，有意无意地惊醒浅眠的并盛之王。

国中时的云雀恭弥会在某只大型犬科动物踏入私人领地时咬杀他，再带着不明不白的愉悦心情眺望着夕阳西坠，沉沉入地。

国中时的山本武会在棒球部的的球不幸击碎委员长办公室的玻璃时自告奋勇地前往，大咧咧地推开未锁的门，一边打哈哈一边捡了球不留痕迹地后退准备溜走。

国中时的云雀恭弥会在山本武捡到球之后一甩拐子把人压倒墙角，眯着眼饶有趣味地看他紧张而拙劣地尝试去安抚自己即将满溢的怒气，不痛不痒地给予惩罚。

国中时的山本武会在打出逆转的全垒打后寻找一定坐在高层某处的云雀恭弥，向他扬起一个沾满汗水和泥土的傻兮兮的笑容。

国中时的云雀恭弥会默不作声地看完山本武的所有比赛，在目光相接的瞬间不自然地撇过头去冷声说并盛只要冠军否则咬杀。

国中时的他们常常会一前一后地走着，走在春日樱花遮天蔽日的路上，走在夏季树冠亭亭如盖的路上，走在秋天落英纷飞如絮的路上，走在冬末细雪寂寞无声的路上。

天台到校门，那条不长的路，他们走了三年。

后来呢？

后来山本武飞往意大利，云雀恭弥驻留日本。

普通人的羁绊在时空距离的阻碍下或许就到此为止了，但他们不是。

他们的羁绊里有绕不开的标志——Vongola。

幸好有Vongola。

Vongola雨守山本武会时不时给云雀恭弥发一两条短信，语气夸张地描绘他在意大利的生活——欢快的，如雨后晴空般没有阴霾的生活。

Vongola云守云雀恭弥会在频繁的会议中一次又一次摁掉响起的并盛校歌，不耐地蹙起眉尖——他大概忘记了手机的控制选项里有静音。

Vongola雨守山本武会在每一次任务结束后站在雨燕倾覆下的滂沱大雨中，强睁着糊满雨水和血水的眼睛，以一种近乎悲悯的目光凝视着从刀尖滴滴汇入尸堆的血水——真遗憾，我没有别的办法，只能这样了。云雀他不会知道。

Vongola云守云雀恭弥会在无聊之际偶然晃悠到山本武的任务地点，看他面无表情地斩开一片又一片血肉，站在高高的尸堆上任雨水模糊掉满脸的倦容，祭奠般低下的头颅——真遗憾，你没有别的办法，只能是这样。我知道。

Vongola雨守山本武会在父亲的葬礼上强撑着笑容安抚同伴的情绪，在所有人离开时一个人回到墓碑前颤抖，最终在折返的云雀恭弥别扭的安慰下爆发出懂事后第一次号啕大哭，声嘶力竭地——我该谢谢你，云雀。

Vongola云守云雀恭弥会在其他人走远后折回墓地，不出所料地看见难过得颤抖的双肩，忍不住快步上前一把扯过还在强自镇静的人说少若无其事了，感受到肩膀传来的汹涌的湿意无言沉默——笑得真难看，山本武。

Vongola雨守山本武常常会想尽办法回到日本，去找Vongola云守云雀恭弥。他们会一前一后地走着，走在去往并盛中学的路上，走在去往甲子园区的路上，走在去往夏日祭典的路上，走在去往新年盛宴的路上。

他们或许会一直走下去。

他们会一直这样走下去，直到哪一天肩并肩地站在十字架前宣誓，不再追赶，不再等待，浑然一体。

Vongola的上上下下一直这么深信着。

他们以为事情会顺理成章地发展下去，不需要谁或谁的参与，他们两个人就能撑起整个世界——他们以为一切都好。

但是直到Vongola完成使命而解散的那天，他们都没能走到一起。

山本武不知道他是喜欢云雀恭弥的。

云雀恭弥不知道他是爱着山本武的。

因为他们从未提及过，喜欢，或者爱。

很多年后以慧眼如炬著称的Vongola门外顾问Reborn和Vongola十代首领开玩笑说这两个笨蛋该不会什么都不知道吧这实在太不可思议了真是纯洁的小孩子哈哈哈。

没有人知道真相和他们擦肩而过。

那一日一日如潮水般间息翻涌的情感，如海般深邃，亦如和风般难以感知。

山本武以为那不叫爱情。

在走上天台看见云雀的瞬间——想让他看到我的心情

在感到被注视着的瞬间——想要对他微笑的心情

在机场望见身影闪现的瞬间——想留下来为了他的心情

在点下发送键发出第一条短讯的瞬间——想马上看到回信的心情

在抹去充斥视线的血红的瞬间——想听见他不屑轻哼的心情

在葬礼场送走他的瞬间——想躲开他独自流泪的心情

在路上一前一后走着望见背影的瞬间——想加快脚步追上他的心情

……

那是他从来不曾留意的悸动。

云雀恭弥以为他不谈爱情。

在天台上被惊醒的瞬间——想生气却没有不耐的心情

在注视到那活跃身影的瞬间——想看到他愚蠢笑容的心情

在听说他即将远行的瞬间——想追过去为了他的心情

在并盛校歌打断会议的瞬间——想勾起唇角念一句山本武的心情

在看见尸堆上的落寞表情的瞬间——想陪伴他沉默的心情

在折返后扯过犹自颤抖的人的瞬间——想借给他肩膀的心情

在路上一前一后走着步伐渐近的瞬间——想停下脚步等待他的心情

……

那是他从来不屑一顾的爱情。

Vongola消失了。

山本武不再有任何特殊的身份，他头一次产生了一种无处可去的迷茫。

云雀恭弥只是并盛财团的社长，他的前路在很早以前就已经规划完毕。

于是不曾改变的云雀恭弥任然留在他的日本，留在他的并盛，继续着他孤高一人的无拘无束的无人参与的生活。

于是迷茫着的山本武微笑着应了沢田纲吉的约，微笑着应了热情的西西里姑娘的约，在西西里落地生根、发芽。

日本呢？不回日本吗？

他为了什么回日本呢？他在日本唯一的亲人已经去世，他在日本最好的朋友邀他留下，他在日本除了数不尽的回忆没有留下任何的根基——那家寿司店啊，啊，好像被他封起来了呢。

那云雀呢？还有云雀呢？

云雀，云雀和他究竟是什么关系呢？

朋友吗？被拒绝了。

伙伴吗？是过去了。

山本武有些悲哀地发现，失去了传承铭刻的指环，他们之间似乎真的没有联系了。

能有什么联系呢？

自己于他或许还是个麻烦，而山本武最不愿意的就是给别人添麻烦了。

山本武无数次地将手指停在发送键上，又无数次地放弃。

连最后的一句再见都没有发出去。

恐怕，真的不会再联系了吧。

云雀恭弥有很长一段时间会忘记在会议中把手机关机，以至于常常使它断电。

好像专门等待着被谁的短讯惊动一样。

是啊，是谁呢？

哦，是山本武。

可是我现在自由了，摆脱了纠缠，离开了，Vongola。

云雀恭弥心中泛起一丝苦涩。

生平第一次，云雀恭弥有些留恋曾拴在他脖颈上的链条。

真可笑。

云雀恭弥再也没有忘记关机。

啊，稍微，有点无聊。

还没来得及看见这曼妙人间的爱情，在Vongola解散的那天彻底堕入深渊永无现世之日。

本该永无现世之日。

又多少年过去，山本武的儿子带着一个长得像极了云雀恭弥的男孩，在他的面前十指相扣，坚定而紧张的公开他们的恋情。

那交缠的眼神如飓风席卷了他的心底，终于扫开那层迷雾。

原来是这样啊，我，喜欢云雀啊。

山本武的嘴角一点点沉下去，又固执地一点点扬起来。

他就那么背过身去，留下不知所措的两人，在西西里一片金灿灿的阳光里笑着流下泪来。

有点讽刺啊，这份心意是他与他不可能拥有的孩子告诉他的。

“唔，西西里的阳光太刺眼了。”山本武喃喃道，“已经，太迟了啊。”

又多少年过去，云雀恭弥偶然间经过那家原本是一个小小寿司店的地方，看见一个像极了山本武的男孩和另一个男孩十指相扣，站在破败的木门前，无名指上的银环在一片柔和中泛着光，几乎灼伤他的眼睛。

原来是这样么，我，爱上山本武了。

云雀恭弥眯了眯眼睛，低下头看自己摊开的手掌。

有什么晶莹的东西从眼里滴落，在无名指根划出一道清亮的水痕，从指缝间消失不见。

一如他抓不住的那些，一如他忘了抓住的那些。

“哼。”他猛地攥紧了拳头，“咬杀。”什么呢？

“哎真没想到老爸他会同意！”像极了山本武的男孩朝着阳光张开手，看指环闪闪发光。“老爸原来的国家是很保守的呢。我还以为他一定会生气，都做好了逃出去的准备了。”

“嗯。”像极了云雀恭弥的男孩将头伏到他肩上，“他不同意，就私奔。”

“额…算了。大概老爸他也有过很喜欢很喜欢的人吧，就是不知道是谁，他从来没有说起过。明明那天想到的时候那么怀念。”像极了山本武的男孩脸颊微红，但是顺从地向后靠了靠，找了个舒服的位置。

“诶！”像极了山本武的男孩忽然间像是发现了新大陆一样指了指一个人，“你看，那个人好像你诶！但是他好像在哭…”

“哼。”像极了云雀恭弥的男孩不屑地瞥了瞥，忍不住眯了眯眼睛，想到了什么。

眼看像极了山本武的男孩又要多管闲事地跑过去，隐约明白了些情况的像极了云雀恭弥的男孩急忙扯住他的后领：“别多事，走了。”

“哎哎？！我很好奇啊就让我过去问一下…说起来我从来都没有看到你哭过诶，我现在很想看呐，那要不你现在哭一个试…”

“闭嘴！”

被埋葬在世界某处的Vongola指环里，雨和云的表面泛起一层流光，像是交换着彼此主人再也无法交换的信息。

—END—


End file.
